Hazuki Izekawa- the sixth main character(in my fanon stories)
Its eight in the morning. Nobita is racing to school. He opens the door panting and sits down. Teacher: Nobita, youre late again! Nobita: Im sorry sir it wont happen again Teacher sighs exasperatedly: Fine I'll let you off this time take out your math book. Nobita takes out his math book, but as he turns to look at the board his eyes fall on a girl he had never seen before. She has yellow short hair and is wearing shorts. He wonders if its a new student. Shizuka notices him staring at her and taps him on the shoulder. Shizuka: Nobita san, that's Hazuki Izekawa. She is a new student here. She arrived this morning. I think she is a tomboy. Nobita: Oh. Well she looks so calm and relaxed! Like she's been here for at least a week and already has a lot of friends! Teacher hears them talking: Nobi! Minamoto! Stop talking and do your math properly! At recess Nobita, Gian and Suneo are playing football with Shizuka watching and cheering. Suneo is at the goal post. Nobita kicks the ball at him, but instead of blocking it Suneo allows it to hit the net. Gian: Suneo! What was that? You couldn't block NOBITA'S ball? Nobita is also stunned, since he knows he's a bad player. But he doesn't think much of it, and assumes that Suneo probably had his mind somewhere else. Gian, however, is not convinced. Shizuka has also come over to them. Gian: Suneo? Are you all right? Suneo turns very red and stammers something Suneo: Ye-ah, yeah I-I'm fine..... Gian frowns: No youre not. Theres something clearly bugging you and mark my words, I'm gonna-- He stops mid-sentence. The new girl, Hazuki, has just run over to them. Hazuki: Hey! Are you playing football? Can I play? Gian: Sure! Im Gian! Youre Hazuki right? Hazuki: Yup! Im new here. What are your names? She addresses Nobita, Shizuka, and Suneo. Nobita: I'm Nobita and this is Shizuka. And that's-errrr, Suneo? You all right? Suneo was blushing redder than a tomato. Suneo: H-H-Hiii....Im S-S-Suneo... Gian and Nobita both stared at him. Hazuki was wondering what's wrong with him too. But Shizuka was smart enough to put two and two together. Shizuka: Oh *giggles* Oh I get it now..... The bell rings and recess is over. Hazuki: Oh no! I didnt get to play football! Gian: Thats ok, you can meet us after school at the empty lot. We can play there! Hazuki: Cool! By the way, Im from USA. I was born there. Im Japanese American. They walk back to the school. Later, after school, Shizuka notices Suneo walking home all alone. Shizuka: Suneo san! Wait up! Suneo: *sighs* What is it? Shizuka tries to resist a giggles, but it comes out anyway. Shizuka: *giggling* I know what's wrong with you.... Suneo: No you dont. You dont know anything and you cant help me so just leave me-- Shizuka: You like Hazuki chan dont you? Suneo stops mid sentence and stares at her in shock. Suneo: *turning really red* Wha-How did you-- Then he becomes frantic. Suneo: You havent told anyone have you? Shizuka: No of course not. So, was it, you know, at first sight? Suneo: I- I think.....Im really in love..... At the empty field Gian Nobita and Hazuki are playing football. Shizuka and Suneo arrive. Gian: What took you so long? Shizuka: Nothing, we were just talking. Gian: Well, Suneo hurry up and take whatever position you like. Lets play! Suneo:'Ok, can I be the goalie? Hazuki: No, Im the goalie. Youll have to take some other position. Suneo takes defense instead without saying a word. They play and have a good game. Nobita and the others tell Hazuki about Doraemon, the robot cat from the future. Hazuki is dying to meet him, so they all go to Nobita's house in the evening. Hazuki sees Doraemon for the first time. Doraemon: Hi, Im Doraemon, a cat shaped robot from the future! Hazuki: Im Hazuki! I hear you have over 4000 cool futuristic gadgets in a 4D pocket? Doraemon shows her the gadgets, and Hazuki is delighted with the cool things he has. She rides the bamboocopter for the first time, uses the Anywhere door and makes an old torn comic book new again with the time cloth. At night, they all have to go home. Shizuka, Hazuki Gian and Suneo say goodbye. Hazuki: I had a lot of fun today! I didnt expect to make friends this fast! Shizuka: Its a nice feeling isnt it? Friendship..... They all walk home. Nobita and Doraemon wave after them. Nobita: Nice kid, isnt she? Doraemon: Yup! Who knows, maybe she'll share one of our crazy adventures with us.... And that, dear readers, is how the five met the sixth main character of Doraemon. Oh, and also how Suneo suddenly got a crush :) Category:Stories with Hazuki